Tiwitiwi
Tiwitiwi is an NPC in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a Nopon who can be found on the Salvage Deck in the Argentum Trade Guild's Goldmouth during the day. She offers the Merc Mission Salvaging Security. She shows an avid interest in the art of salvaging, giving the player information on Cylinders and other equipment, but has a timid personality that prevents her from becoming one herself. Dialogue |-| Dialogue 1= Conditions: After completing objective 2 in Big Job Preparations (Chapter 1), and before viewing event "Crossroads of Destiny" (end of Chapter 1). Tiwitiwi: Tiwitiwi not want to salvage any more! Always feeling like useless beginner, and it no fun at all! Rex: Really? Don't you like it when you find something good and it makes you money? And doesn't it make you feel curious when you find mysterious treasures that nobody's seen before? I mean, sure, we have to deal with scary monsters sometimes, but I feel like the excitement makes up for it. Tiwitiwi: Tiwitiwi think is more scary than excite. Rex know about average mortality of salvagers per year? Rex: No... What is it? About 20 or so? Tiwitiwi: Is 360 people! Every year! Almost same number as Nopon who die from eat poison mushroom! Rex: Maybe you should do something about those poison mushrooms first... Tiwitiwi: Ohhhh, Tiwitiwi want out of dangerous career! |-| Dialogue 2= Conditions: After viewing event "Why Still Alive, Meh?!" (start of Chapter 2), and before viewing event "Addam Spars with Lora" (start of Chapter 5). Tiwitiwi: Cylinder is most important item for any salvager. With no cylinder, not able to salvage. Even within Goldmouth, different salvage spots has different treasures. There is Salvage Deck here, then Goldmouth Flight Deck, and Maelstrom. Friends should try salvage in many different place. Sometimes when salvaging, scary-scary monster pop out of Cloud Sea though... So Tiwitiwi maybe rather stay here and not salvage. That seem safer. |-| Dialogue 3= Conditions: After viewing event "The Route to Indol" (start of Chapter 4) Tiwitiwi: Friends hear? Tiwitiwi hearing more and more reports of monsters attacking salvagers in Cloud Sea lately. It harder to move down there, so if monsters attack, escape not much of an option. Lots of salvagers too afraid to dive now. Frozen with scary-scares. It put Tiwitiwi off too, so Tiwitiwi is just enjoying view from here. Maybe if Tiwitiwi had bodyguard, would have courage to dive... Really? Friends help protect Tiwitiwi? Ooh-hoo-hoo! Much relief! Tiwitiwi so happy to hear! |-| Dialogue 4= Conditions: After viewing event "Addam Spars with Lora" (start of Chapter 5), and before viewing event "Amalthus's Ambition" (Chapter 8) Tiwitiwi: Please to listen! Other day, Tiwitiwi use Premium Cylinder for salvage... And manage to haul up incredible treasure! Tiwitiwi rolling in gold! Maybe Tiwitiwi start to like salvaging a bit now. |-| Dialogue 5= Conditions: After viewing event "The Deal of Being Me" (Chapter 8) Tiwitiwi: Something sort of sad but also sort of happy happen to Tiwitiwi. Tiwitiwi like salvaging now, so started dreaming of some day salvaging in Indol. ! But now Indol not there any more! How Tiwitiwi find Indol treasure now?! ...So Tiwitiwi was despairing. But then Limuli tell Tiwitiwi interesting thing! Apparently, is also possible to get same treasures from Leftheria islands! Quite nearby in location, so no need to go to Indol specifically!! ! = Jagged bubble Gallery Tiwitiwi-talking.jpg|Tiwitiwi talking about her fear of Cloud Sea monsters Category:Argentum Trade Guild NPCs Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:XC2 Nopon